


Coming Home

by raventree



Series: HC Bingo 2014 [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Cancer, Community: hc_bingo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Major Illness, Recovery, Support Systems, iffy medical stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventree/pseuds/raventree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Healthy, wealthy and wise; one out of three isn't bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

 

 

Brian thinks nothing of his odd sleeping habits after Rio. They’re all coming off the adrenaline rush and catching up on good sleep, taking advantage of sun filled days on a quiet street. He finds a bruise above his elbow that doesn’t seem to go away, but again, he doesn’t think much of it; they’ve all been under a lot of stress, not eating as well as they should. He doesn’t consciously hide it, but somehow it usually ends up covered.  
Brian can see the moment Roman sees the bruise. There’s this look on his face; like he’s adding things up and not liking where the numbers are going. He moves to push the shirt down and Rome grabs his wrist, twisting his arm so the bruise is easier to see.  
“Tell me you weren’t trying to hide this Bri! Tell me you been getting yourself checked out. Have you even seen a doc since you left LA? Brian…” He looks almost heartbroken.  
“I couldn’t,” He keeps his voice low, trying to keep the conversation private. “You think they didn’t know? You think it isn’t in my file? Hobbs would have been all over it. You know how long those kinds of tests take. I would have been leaving a trail a mile wide! I was fine for four years before everything happened. I am still fine.” He pulled his arm out of Rome’s grasp. For a minute neither said anything.  
“They don’t know about it, do they? You didn’t tell them! Fuck!” Rome turned away, slamming his hand in to the wall, came back. “You can’t ignore this Bri! You know how that ends! You find a clinic, or something. Today. You get the earliest appointment they have and you go.”  
“I will, I just…”  
“And you tell them.”  
“Tell them what?” Brian and Rome jump, only then aware of Dom’s presence. The taller man could be quiet when he wanted to be. He leaned against the door frame, arms crossed, the picture of patient expectation. Rome gave Brian a pointed look.  
“Nothing,” Brian stared at the floor, not meeting either man’s eyes. “It’s nothing Dom.”  
“BRIAN!” Rome exploded, “Tell him, tell her! If you don’t… I will.” Dom stepped forward, away from the door.  
“Brian…”  
“I had cancer.”  
“Cancer.”  
“It was years ago. Rome’s over reacting, ok. I’ve been clean for years.”  
“Brian?” The men spun toward the door. Mia stood there, hurt confusion pouring from her. Brian stepped around Dom, pulled her in to his arms, held on to her.  
“I’m fine, I’m fine.”

 

“Here, “ Dom passed Brian a steaming mug. “Figured coffee d’ be better than a corona right now.” He set his own mug on the porch railing and stared out at the moon lit beach.  
“Found a doc, the next town over. Got you an appointment; day after tomorrow. “  
“Thanks man.”  
“Were you ever gonna tell us?”  
“I don’t know Dom. I honestly don’t.” Brian ran a hand over his face. “You’re never really cured, you know? Twenty, thirty years… you just get better odds of not dying of it.”

 


End file.
